helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iroppoi Jirettai
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Rainbow 7 |Japanese = 色っぽい じれったい |released = July 27, 2005 August 3, 2005 (Single V) August 27, 2005 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:47 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Osaka Koi no Uta 26th Single (2005) |Next = Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ 28th Single (2005) }} Iroppoi Jirettai (色っぽい じれったい; Sexy Impatience) is Morning Musume's 27th single. It was released on July 27, 2005. The single was released in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition came in special packaging and with five photo cards. The first press of the regular edition and the Single V came with a photo card. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 82,200 copies. This is the first Morning Musume single to feature seventh generation member Kusumi Koharu. It is the first single since Morning Coffee to not feature any of the 2nd generation members. Tracklist CD #Iroppoi Jirettai #Ai to Taiyou ni Tsutsumarete (愛と太陽に包まれて; Enveloped by Love and the Sun) #Iroppoi Jirettai (Instrumental) Single V #Iroppoi Jirettai (PV) #Iroppoi Jirettai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V ~Multi Dance Edition~ Tracklist #Iroppoi Jirettai (Multi Dance Edition) #Iroppoi Jirettai (Multi Dance Edition II) #Iroppoi Jirettai (Close-up Edition) Limited Edition Bonus Photo Cards 74117_Cover_Single_Iroppoi_Jirettai_Airin,_Risa,_Sayumin_122_592lo.jpg|Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Michishige Sayumi 74162_Cover_Single_Iroppoi_Jirettai_Konkon_Mikitty_122_461lo.jpg|Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki 74126_Cover_Single_Iroppoi_Jirettai_Yoshi,_Koharu_122_332lo.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi and Kusumi Koharu 74156_Cover_Single_Iroppoi_Jirettai_Eiririn,_Makko,_Reina_122_425lo.jpg|Ogawa Makoto, Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina 74109_Cover_Single_Iroppoi_Jirettai_Morning_Musume_122_550lo.jpg|Morning Musume Featured Members *4th gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen (Debut): Kusumi Koharu Single Information ;Iroppoi Jirettai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *E.Guitar: Koji *A.Guitar: Furukawa Masayoshi *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Sax: Takegami Yoshinari *Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori *Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto *Choreography: SHE ;Ai to Taiyou ni Tsutsumarete *Lyrics, Composition, Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Chorus: AKIRA TV Performances *2005.07.17 Hello! Morning *2005.07.21 Utaban *2005.07.23 Pop Jam *2005.07.24 Hello! Morning *2005.07.29 Music Station *2005.07.30 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2005.12.23 Music Station Super Live 2005 Concert Performances ;Iroppoi Jirettai *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA?HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE? *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 82,200 Trivia *7th Generation member Kusumi Koharu gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the first single since Morning Coffee to not include a 2nd Generation member. *This is Yoshizawa Hitomi's highest selling single as leader. It is also the highest selling single to feature the 7th Generation. *This is the first debut single to not feature a 1st Generation member. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume『Iroppoi Jirettai』 (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Morning Musume『Iroppoi Jirettai』 (Multi Dance Edition) File:Morning Musume『Iroppoi Jirettai』 (Multi Dance EditionⅡ) File:Morning Musume『Iroppoi Jirettai』 (Close-up Edition) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Iroppoi Jirettai, Ai to Taiyou ni Tsutsumarete cs:Iroppoi Jirettai it:Iroppoi Jirettai Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2005 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs Category:2005 Event Vs